The Crumpled Paper
by Stranger-Motivations
Summary: A story about a girl that crumples up a piece of paper and throws it across the room.


Isabelle, screamed and screamed, but no one around could hear. It was all in her head afterall. The loved ones inside her head could hear it perfectly though. Pennywise, was holding her close to calm her down, even though she couldn't feel his touches. Thranduil, was doing the same as, Penny almost having a death grip on the poor girl.

Laughing Jack was frantically telling jokes to cheer her up, which fell upon deaf ears. Blinky, was singing a lullaby to soothe her, which like everything else was in vain. Giggles, didn't even try to help. Not because he didn't want to, he just knew it was too late to do anything.

Then it happened in an instant. She grabbed the peice of paper in front of her, then crumpled it up and threw it across the room in her reality. Then she started to cry in both realities. Her crying was as ugly as she felt. She curled up into a ball.

"Oh, Isabelle," Pennywise, said soothingly, petthing the top of the girls head. All she could say was sorry, over and over again.

"It's okay, Izzy. You did nothing wrong," Laughing Jack, replied giving her a sympathetic smile. She looked up at looked up at him with tears pouring out of her eyes. It almost made the poor clowns heart break. He had to stay strong though, they all had to for her sake. Then, Laughing Jack had an idea.

"Knock knock," Laughing Jack, said with a giant grin.

"Who's there?" Isabelle asked between sniffles.

"Laughing Jack,"he answered. Isabelle, looked slightly confused.

"Laughing Jack, who?" she aske geniually.

"Laughing Jack, wants to get your smile back!" He said the punchline with greath enthusiasm. This made their precious girl giggle. Sending a wave of relief throughout the group. With the break down finally over and done they can finally figure out what's wrong.

Thranduil, put a comforting arm around the girl, making her blush a little.

"Now, can you tell us why you crumpled up your art?" Thranduil, questioned with his cool soothing voice.

"It wasn't good enough. everything I make isn't good enough," she answered sounding distraught and hopeless.

"Oh, Izzy you know that isn't true right?" Pennywise asked, sounding distraught as well.

"It feels true to me," she answered once more, putting her head inbetween her legs. Pennywise, gently grabbed her chin, and made her look into his intense blue eyes.

"Everything you've made is amazing,"Pennywise, said intensely looking her right in her golden hazel eyes.

"Good to know that when I go to the bathroom I make amazing things there too," she said with her voice dripping in sarcasm and a smirk on her face. Pennywise, blushed with embarrassment., while the others laughed. He then sighed and smiled at her.

"Yes, even then too, because you're amazing all around, inside and out," Pennywise, says with a confident smile. This caught, Isabelle off by surprise, making her blush by his genuine compliment. Soon he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a close embrace. This made her blush even more.

"I just wish you could see that for yourself," He said somberly Isabelle, soon embraced him back. She could almost hear his heart beat in that moment.

"One of these days I will, I promise," she said back in reassurance.

"Good, now let's see what we can do about that drawing," he said with a smile. Letting go of, Isabelle in the process. She pulled back and looked down at her legs.

"Come on, Izzy it's just a little wrinkled we can make it work," Laughing Jack, chimed in.

"But the mistake," Isabelle said still looking down at her legs.

"You're only human. A imperfect, beautiful human being, that makes mistakes," Thranduil, also chimed in with his soothing voice. Isabelle, sat up, still looking fairly distraught.

"Too be honest, I think the wrinkles and the mistake make it look cool," Gigggles, said for the first time in this story. He was now on the bed sitting around the girl like the rest of the family. A small reassuring smile on his face. This made the girl smile a bit as well.

"Well, if Giggles, says so it must be true," Isabelle, said with a naughty smirk. Some of them just rolled their eyes, while the others just couldn't help but laugh. Meanwhile giggles, just sat there looking down and blushing.

"Well, she's not wrong," Laughing Jack, stated after laughing so much.

"What do you say, Izzy want wanna give it another shot?" Blinky, asked with a smile. Isabelle, looked across the room at the ball of crumpled paper next her dresser in her reality. She smiled confidently as she got up, went across the room, and picked up the ball of paper. She then went back to her desk, and tried to uncrumple it the best she can.

She was looking down at the wrinkled drawing of herself and her family. Thranduil, Blinky, Giggles, Laughing Jack, and Pennywise were all smiling at her through the page. Four clowns, one elf, and a teenage god girl. An odd, but perfect family, that holds together no matter what.

"Perfect," she said as she pinned it up on the wall. Even with the mistakes and wrinkles; they were perfect and she was too.


End file.
